Concrete containers may be used for holding various quantities of liquid and solid materials. Concrete containers may be constructed above or below ground surface or in various intermediate positions relative to the ground surface. Pressure may be exerted on the walls of concrete containers either internally from material being contained or externally when the concrete container is constructed below a surface, e.g. by the weight of soil. Depending upon where the concrete container is constructed and the nature and quantity of material being held by the concrete container, a differential pressure may be pushing the walls in or out.
Concrete containers may be formed by pouring concrete in place, e.g. constructing a form, pouring the concrete into the form, and removing the form. For example, a footing may be poured in place and, after the footing is cured, walls may be poured in place.
Concrete containers may include concrete pools. Concrete pools may be constructed below the ground surface, above the ground surface, or at various intermediate heights in relation to the ground surface. Typically a concrete pool contains water that needs to be circulated and filtered. Accordingly, a concrete pool may include a gutter system to move the water in and out of the concrete pool. Movement of the water may include moving through filtration systems and chemical systems. Further, for sealing the concrete pool and to provide comfort and safety for users, a concrete pool may include a liner. A concrete pool may include a deck for user access to the concrete pool.
The use of pre-cast concrete components, e.g. walls and footings, is limited in the construction of concrete containers due to external and/or internal pressure pushing the wall away from the footing thereby creating aesthetic and functional displacements to the concrete container.